


Feral Sins

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean has a pack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Idiots in Love, Jack is a BABY, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Castiel is a lonely guy with a boring life, well, until he gets attacked by a wolf a night after his work.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	1. No More Secrets

Castiel sighed as he closed the door of his apartment shut. His trench coat felt absolutely heavy and he couldn’t keep his eyes from shutting.

Michael was extra bitch today making him work late than usual because he was so freaking irresponsible as a boss and apparently knowing a little about his job than he should.

When your daddy owns the company it doesn’t matter though.

He groaned as he threw his laptop bag on the sofa. Alfie suddenly showed up from his bedroom meowing happily, sliding into his human’s legs purring.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Castiel gave him a tired smile as he picked the golden furred cat into his chest.

Castiel scratched his ear and nuzzled his small head, giving a kiss on top of it. The cat purred adoringly closing his eyes.

“You must be starving…” he said heading down to the kitchen.

He put Alfie down, searching the fridge for the leftover tuna he opened this morning. When he found it, he grabbed 3 eggs too for an omelet.

It was midnight and there was nothing else to eat. He was too tired to grab a takeaway from the 24-hour DINER twenty minute away from his apartment.

Castiel couldn’t even see straight, he’s sure he would crash the car falling asleep on the wheel if he went to grab something to eat.

_Fucking Michael._

If this will be repeated again tomorrow, he has to grab a lunch and a dinner from the restaurant across his Company.

He cannot eat eggs every night, he doesn’t even eat eggs in the morning.

Castiel is dreading to go to work tomorrow, he can’t spend 12 hours again cause Michael can’t do his own paperwork, he already earns little, working four extra hours without wage will kill him.

After he and Alfie ate, Castiel took his clothes off and threw them into his laundry basket. Feeling sweaty and dirty he stepped on the shower and closed his eyes slightly as the hot water fell on him.

Brushing his teeth after and grabbing a new clean boxer briefs he stumbles on the bed, setting the alarm on 7 a.m. dreadfully.

Seconds later he feels Alfie curl on his legs and then Castiel is fast asleep.

When he woke up hearing his annoying phone alarm, Castiel groaned tiredly, he needed more sleep, 5 hours were not enough.

Castiel only prayed that what happened yesterday won’t happen today.

After getting up, washing, and dressing up for work, Castiel changes Alfie’s sandbox and sips him some dry cat food. Alfie does not look impressed but eats it anyway.

Checking the house with one last glance, he waves at the cat and then disappears to go to that hell hole he calls job.

After a few minutes, he started driving to the usual road, his laptop bag sitting on the passenger’s seat.

Letting out a loud sigh, Castiel once again felt that empty feeling coming back to his whole body making him shiver.

It was hard, being alone. He missed his brother and sister so much, it felt like an eternity not being with them, the apartment big and empty without Gabriel’s loud presence or Anna’s relaxing aura. At least they call him almost every day, telling him their news. He still cannot believe they are in college.

 _And Dean_ … God, those green eyes he dreamed almost every night, the heartbreak of their separation still sharp, even after all these months.

He guesses it is meant for him to be alone. Without _family or a partner._

The thing is, he was happy with Dean, and then a rainy night Dean just snapped at him angrily, growling at Castiel to go away and not touch him. He looked almost like an animal, Castiel didn’t recognize his Dean who was soft and heart-meltingly adorable.

He ran out Castiel’s apartment pushing him to the ground painfully hard when Castiel tried to stop him seeking explanations.

Then he never saw him again, leaving him a rainy night crying to sleep wondering what he did wrong.

Dean was caring and he said he loved Castiel, which was the painful part, who loves someone and quits them without doing something wrong?

He tried to call but of course, he blocked Castiel’s number. He tried to reach his little brother Sam too. _Nothing._

He closes his eyes for a second and then parks his car in his company’s garage, waving at Tomas, the security guard.

Castiel drops those heartbreaking thoughts on the back of his head and puts his blunt mask. As he gets out of the car, he takes a deep breath.

 _Let’s go for another hell day_ , he thought.

After a long-ass day, — _once fucking again_ — Castiel got into his blue Toyota Prius exhausted and pissed, dropping his laptop bag and the cold take out dinner on the passenger’s seat, closing the car door after.

Starting the engine, Castiel pulled back slowly, even though there were no cars around him to hit accidentally.

 _Home_ , he needed to go to his sweet _bed,_ he thought tiredly

He heard a loud bang right behind his car, it sounded like he hit something. Confused he stopped abruptly, worried for a second. There was no way it was another car or an animal.

The garage was exactly underground the company and private. Only employees were allowed.

There was no one around, just a few cars. _Well_ —it was kinda dark with the lamp above him trembling.

 _Ha,_ he could admit the scenery looked like a horror movie scene, he laughed awkwardly, ignoring the sound, it was probably his imagination, or something fell from his trunk.

He was tired as hell after all. Michael was once again a pain in the ass, thank God, his parents left him a good amount of patrimony after their death.

Cause if he waits to pay the bills and college expenses of his siblings with his current salary Castiel could laugh out loud.

He probably needs to find something new though. He is an economics and accounting major for fuck's sake _. It will be easy._

After starting the engine, he passed the dark underground road, he was almost at the exit, but he couldn’t see Tomas sitting in the booth, checking who exits and who enters the garage.

_Weird._

Before he could pass the booth, driving slowly Castiel glanced the empty space confused, a shiver suddenly ran down his spine.

That is too odd, Tomas should be inside. Castiel shoves the bad feeling on the back of his mind and shakes his head, this is ridiculous, the man probably went to grab something to eat.

Suddenly his heart _dropped._

There was blood on the corner of the window, red splashes inking the glass.

Castiel froze, feeling numb. _What the hell?_

Before he could rev up a dark figure shows on his window. Castiel screams when he glances at the man- _creature_ —with the sharp teeth and gold eyes, growling angrily at him. It was deformed and blood was running all over its chin.

His heart was about to explode as he tried to start the fucking engine _. Oh God, he’s about to die_. Castiel starts praying panicky as he climbs to the back seat.

The creature opens the door, hissing and growling angrily, its nails long scratching his leather seats.

 _“Help!”_ Castiel tried to scream, even though, there was probably _no one._

_Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom God’s love commits me here, ever this day, be at my side, To light and guard, rule and guide…_

Ready to be slaughtered to pieces, Castiel closed his eyes. The prayer still on his lips, whispering panicked. The sudden sound of broken bones made him open his eyes dreadfully.

A black wolf was now standing outside his car, growling hungrily, teeth sharp, its gold eyes almost black. Castiel was about to _pass_ out.

_What the hell is happening? What is all this? From where the wolf appeared? Is he in a fucking nightmare?!_

_So many questions._

His heart was about to explode, his voice shaking with fear still whispering the prayer. _God could not save him_.

“Help!” he screamed once again hopelessly, voice cracking.

Castiel felt the creature’s presence near him, he could smell the blood of its previous pray.

Oh, God. _Tomas._

“Please, I didn’t do anything wrong…” Castiel cried whispering, tears suddenly coming down his eyes. He didn’t even notice them.

Shutting his eyes hard, he was ready to feel his throat being ripped apart. If you told him this was the way he would die, Castiel would have laughed _hysterically_. He always thought he’ll die old, _that’s how boring he was._

Castiel’s 32 years old for fuck's sake! And he’ll never say a proper goodbye to his siblings.

They’ll be alright, _please if you up there, help them, take care of them. I’m the only one they have_. Castiel prayed again calmly now, knowing his future.

_Had…_

Before Castiel could feel the death, another loud growl comes from behind. He shuts his eyes harder— _if that’s even possible_ — and waits.

 _Nothing comes,_ except the angry growl and then a cry of fear.

Castiel’s heart was beating in a supernatural beat, his body trembling intensely as he dares to open his eyes.

He frowns shocked. Another wolf, larger than the previous was watching him, its red glowing eyes so deep as it was glaring with growling teeth at the smaller black one.

The black wolf was obviously afraid of the larger who seemed to be the Alpha, stronger _, bigger._

Castiel flinched scared when another loud growl came out from the big wolf, the black one once again cried submitting to the Dominant.

Seconds later, what felt like an eternity, the wolfs seemed to communicate silently. If Castiel wasn’t in this position he’ll be fascinated. He loved animals and found it interesting to observe them.

This though was not normal. Wolves weren’t this large and definitely hadn’t glowed red or golden eyes.

After what it seemed like forever, the larger, light-haired wolf dismissed the smaller one. It ran incredibly fast as it disappeared from the dark garage.

Then, the wolf looked at him. Castiel looked at him back dreadfully.

Castiel froze when those eyes suddenly turned a golden-green shade, the red ring disappearing, fading away. There was something really familiar in those eyes, something he couldn’t explain.

A tingling intense sensation ran through his spine, his heart felt heavy, but not with fear this time. It was like the creature was calming him down.

Castiel took all the courage he had and unlocked the car door.

A strange feeling was pulling him to get closer to the wolf.

_Those eyes…_

He got out slowly, careful not to make any sudden moves. Castiel was shaking, but the adrenaline was screaming to him to move closer.

Trying not to be scared so the wolf won’t smell it, Castiel smiled to the animal, forcing himself not to grimace. After all, he started to feel kind of safe.

The beautiful green-eyed creature radiated a calm aura and Castiel felt the urge to offer a hand to sniff to the wolf. Realizing it’s not a dog he jerked his arm off.

 _By the angel_ , the wolf’s eyes were so familiar.

The wolf unexpectedly perked its ears, his muzzle morphing into an angry hiss with sharp teeth showing, eyes once again turning red shiny rings. 

Castiel’s heart dropped, blood icing.

Before he could react, the wolf was in front of him. Dread flushed over Castiel’s body, but the creature was on its back, shielding him.

“Really now?” Castiel whimpered when his eyes fell on another pair of light brown wolfs, smaller with gold bright eyes.

They looked exactly like the first black one, but their fur was wilder, dirtier. Are they mutant humans? Maybe they’re wolf shifters. Castiel once read a Supernatural journal about these things.

He didn’t believe shit, _well, until now._ They can be different kinds of wolfs. The black one was human initially though.

Also, why is he getting attacked suddenly by all these wolfs? Is this a punishment for not believing?

Castiel believed in God, _isn’t that enough?_

The animals all growled, the bigger wolf shielding him possessively, getting in position to attack.

What happened next was a _blur._

Both smaller wolfs growled and pounced right over the bigger one, these ones seemed not to care about the loud Alpha growl. _They were revolted._

Castiel yelped falling back on his ass, as the Alpha pushed him at least 3 meters away to attack the other animals.

There was blood, loud ripping sounds, and growls, angry hisses all over the dark underground garage. Castiel didn’t know what to do. He needed to get the hell away from here.

_Fucking move out to another state._

He lifted himself and started to run back to his car, his legs felt like jelly and his knees were ready to fail him.

A loud cry of pain made him stop dead in his tracks. Castiel’s heart was about to rip off his chest. His ears ringed and hands were trembling.

His eyes fell on the Alpha, who was weakly receiving sharp bites, its eyes looked defeated as it tried to rip apart the smaller one’s throat.

The wolf was tired, Castiel gasped in dread when the other smaller wolf bitted, sinking its teeth on the Alpha’s leg.

Castiel heart winced in pain hearing the loud growl-scream the bigger creature gasped out.

 _“No…”_ he shouted.

 _What are you doing? get the hell away from here_! His consciousness screamed.

The wolfs turned to him, eyes glowing like fire, teeth sharp stained with blood.

Castiel gulped.

_Shit._

Running to his car, Castiel locked himself inside, panic rising as his shaky hands moved to find something that could help him.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

There was nothing there to help him or the other wolf. He could drive the hell away from here, but he couldn’t leave the animal, _he just couldn’t…_

He could throw his diner? That would be a distraction?

Then Castiel remembers, these creatures feed with _human flesh…_

Come on _think!_

The wolfs were now throwing themselves on his car, making it shake hard. The Alpha lied down, a pool of blood around it as it breathed heavily.

_No…_

Without thinking Castiel grabbed the metal fork and knife from the diner’s bag he got on lunch for tonight, he hated eating with plastics, so he always carried his own cutlery.

The rush of adrenaline was too strong to care about the danger. Castiel was about to kick the car door (Thank God he had casualty insurance) as the one wolf was scratching its nails to rip it apart, he tried to kick it with all of his strength and he did it, throwing the wolf at least meter away.

It landed like a sack, crying a little but getting up quickly to hiss at him.

Seconds later it was on top of him, throwing itself to him, Castiel grabbed the neck, pushing it away from his face with all his strength as the animal tried to rip him apart with its sharp teeth.

The knife slipped from his fingers, Castiel yelped as the sharp teeth with the ugly breath hissing on him came closer, ready to rip him apart.

Titling his head his eyes watched how the Alpha even being injured with bloody fur, he held with his teeth the other wolf making it shriek from pain as it tried to escape.

_He’s protecting him._

Castiel grips his teeth, trying with all of his power to push the animal away from him.

Then he _remembers…_

Shouting, Castiel threw his arm which was gripping the fork right on top of the wolf's eye, he twisted it with everything he got, pushing the metal deep into the creature.

Shrieking loudly with pain the beast scrunched away, falling, right next to Castiel.

He exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. He didn’t expect that it would affect it so much. But then Castiel remembered… The cutlery was silver.

_Fucking silver…_

His mother was obsessed with silverware.

Everyone knows that silver is a weapon against werewolves. Or whatever the fuck these things were.

He silently thanked his mother, shutting his eyes, Castiel didn’t feel his body. Everything hurt and—oh god, _the Alpha!_

Castiel watched as the smaller animals ran away, disappearing from the scenery, the one limping slightly and the other blindly moving its head here and there.

Castiel felt satisfied.

Seconds later he heard a loud sigh, Castiel turned around and gasped dreadfully as blood started pooling even more from the bigger creature.

He ran as quickly as he could, stumbling down to the wolf who protected him. The poor animal was breathing heavily, eyes back to their beautiful natural color.

“Hey, _hey_ …you’re alright.” Castiel kneeled down and took the courage to touch the big furry head, his fingers brushing the soft light hair.

The wolf closed his eyes melting on Castiel’s touch, nuzzling his muzzle on the palm of the man’s hand.

“You’re cute…” Castiel smiled feeling no more threatened.

The animal suddenly tensed, Castiel stumbled down, scared if he did something wrong. A loud growling cry came from the animal as its bones started to break inside of his body.

Castiel turned away abruptly, he hated these sounds and the image of broken bones and blood. His stomach twisted, he felt sick shortly after.

The human shout made Castiel froze.

“C-Cas…”

_No._

_This cannot be real._

Castiel turns in zero seconds, this voice… this husky velvety voice. His eyes meet with those green, he hardly could get out his mind.

_Dean._

“Dean…” Castiel whispers as his eyes run all over the naked body.

Dean is a _w-wolf_ … Castiel’s shocked expression turns into concern when he sees the big bloody bruise on Dean’s ribcage.

“I know, you have questions, you weren’t supposed to know…Guess I didn’t count this would happen…” Dean sighed, pain visible in his handsome face.

“I needed to keep you safe.” Dean tries to get up, wincing.

Castiel quickly lugs by his side, stumbling on his knees to touch Dean.

God, he missed him so much, but so many questions. _What the hell is going on? What is he?_

“Hey, babe…” Dean smiled weakly, looking at Cas like he used back when they were dating.

 _“Don’t…”_ Castiel felt tears threaten to roll over his eyes.

“Hey, sweetheart...don't cry...You were pretty badass, back there.” Dean ignored his weak plea.

Castiel tried not to stare at Dean’s naked low area, even though he had seen him a lot of times like that.

“We need to leave, there’s a dead body over there…” Castiel suddenly remembered Tomas. He shivered.

 _“Fuck, ouch…”_ Dean shrieked as he tried to sit and Castiel’s heart fell.

“You’re hurt, we need to get you to a hospital…” Castiel was about to touch Dean’s bloody rib, before he could though, the green-eyed man grabbed his arm.

“ _No,_ no doctors, please Cas, trust me, I’ll explain everything …Just help me call Sam, he’ll come to get us…”

Castiel was at a loss of words, Dean’s eyes were pleading.

“Wait here,” he said as he got up still trembling, ears ringing and eyes blurry.

After he took his phone and his trench coat to cover Dean, that was thrown on the back seats, Castiel returned and knelt next to Dean covering him softly, still having a shocked frown.

“Cas, _look at me_ …” Dean said, voice soft and hoarse, Castiel felt the tears burning his eyes.

Is this why Dean was so animalistic that night he left?

He turned once again and met those gorgeous eyes. Dean looked at him so intensely he swore he blushed like a teenage girl.

“That night…”


	2. I Never Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals the truth to Cas, emotional moments follow.

“That night…” Dean started; throat tight with emotion, “You didn’t do anything wrong; don’t you ever blame yourself—I—I’m sorry for making you believe that…”

Castiel frowned, his beautiful sharp features looking hard in the dark trembling light.

_God, Dean missed him so much._

“Dean—”

“I have a lot to explain… and I will, please call Sammy…” Dean choked from pain, those sons of bitches bite him good, even though he would heal fast enough, he needed to go to the bunker for some painkillers.

_He was human too after all._

Castiel’s face fell when he winced from the pain, and Dean’s heart melted, Cas still cared, his emotions were intense, Dean could feel the aura the blue-eyed man radiated.

He still cannot forgive himself for letting himself so close to Castiel, he knew he’ll break his innocent heart, Cas didn’t deserve that.

 _Dean was a monster_.

After calling Sam, Cas sat next to him, he was silent and looked down on his lap, Dean couldn’t get his eyes off him, he knew he was safe, Cas’ aura was calm and nervous at the same time.

Dean couldn’t blame him, running back to your ex, as a wolf, and being chased by angry omegas who wanted revenge for their old alpha who Dean killed was not an everyday evening for him.

Dean took courage and slipped his hand in Cas’ long fingers; he was shivering, and the Alpha couldn’t help but offer his warmth to his ex-boyfriend.

He felt Cas’ heart speed up a little, but calming down immediately, lacing their fingers together.

Dean was about to blurt how he missed his blue-eyed angel and how broken he was without him, when he heard with his supernatural hearing Sam’s car.

Minutes later Sam’s truck was right in front of them and he scented Bobby with him too.

_Fuck, he’s so fucked._

Sam and Bobby got out from the truck quickly and Cas stumbled to get up as he glanced at the strangers—well Bobby, he knew Sam, those dorks were basically _nerds together._

He feels warmth radiating from Cas when he sees Sam.

“Cas, hey buddy.” Sam ignores Dean and envelops the shorter man into a bear hug— _obviously_ , he was so done with Dean for sneaking out to go after the omegas by himself.

“Wow, you got _taller_ …” Cas mumbled in Sam’s chest and Dean holds himself not to laugh, Bobby’s glare changes his mind.

“Ya fucking idjit!” He exclaims as Dean gives him a tired winced grin.

Sam, brought Bobby on purpose. He was so pranking him later.

“I can’t _believe_ you! You went alone, to hunt those blood poisoned bastards! Without any _fucking_ help!” Bobby was furious as he and Sam grabbed him from the shoulders to carry him to the truck.

He felt Cas being behind him, his aura changed immediately from soft to awkward and sheepishness. Dean tilted his head so he could see Cas. The smaller man looked red and then the Alpha remembered his dick was out, he was naked as hell. _Well, nothing Cas had not seen before._

He needed to explain everything though, he needed to protect him.

_Cas was in danger._

“Cas get in the car…” He cried in pain, his left rib killing him from the poisoned bite.

Bobby glared at him again as he put him in the backseat.

“Ah _, fuck_ …” Dean groaned from pain as he hit the cold leather seats, Bobby rolled his eyes, throwing the fallen trench coat to him to cover his junk.

It smelled like Cas.

_Cas._

Dean saw him speak with Sam, he was frowning hard, with a pale face, his hands were trembling as he was pointing what Dean thought was the dead body of the security guard.

He focused on their voices with his strong hearing.

“What about the body? Sam, there are cameras everywhere, they have Dean turning to human…”

“Don’t worry we’ll take care of it, but we just need to go back to the bunker, Dean has a lot of shit to explain to you… Please don’t be afraid…we’re still the same people we were. _Well,_ you know what I mean…” Sam smiled.

Cas sighed. “I’m not…”

“Good, now go to the car with Dean and Bobby, they’ll keep you safe in the bunker.”

Cas hesitated but nodded, Sam gave him a shoulder squeeze before taking out his phone.

He’ll probably be calling Kevin, Benny, and Charlie to help him erase the footage and take care of the body and Cas’ car.

“That’s the boy you’re crazy bout?

Dean lost focus on the other talk as he turned his side to Bobby who looked at him in the rear-view mirror. He frowned defeated. _Everyone knew._

He didn’t even anticipate answering as Cas opened the car door.

“Hey…” he said softly.

Dean moved over so Cas could sit next to him, he heard Bobby sigh, the older man hated when strangers were in their secret bunker.

When the engine started, the Alpha almost passed out, the poison probably mixed with his blood making his healing process way harder and slower.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas’ voice was panicked.

His eyes were closing, he felt the energy of the wolf inside him trying to fight it, but the poisonous DNA made a contrast complication towards his human DNA and his animalistic one.

“Balls!” he heard Bobby exclaim as the truck speeded up, they were already out of town.

Dean felt his neck loosen up, like his bones were melting and before he could let his head fell back Cas got a hold on him and brought him closer to him into his chest.

“Dean stay with me…” Cas whispered but even with his senses down he could feel the blue-eyed man’s voice panicked.

Dean just nuzzled into Cas’ chest, inhaling the sweet scent of his ex-boyfriend, he smelled like honey with a bit of sweat. With all his strength he lifted his arm to wrap it around Cas’ stomach, he needed his angel.

_So warm and soft._

Dean felt Cas trying to cover him better with his trench coat, mumbling that everything’s gonna be okay, he didn’t even realize he was trembling like he was in Siberian temperature.

Then his chin was on top of Dean’s head, Cas tightened his grip around him bring him closer, melting into him.

 _“Please sweetheart…”_ he begged shakily.

 _Sweetheart._ Cas called him all the time like that.

Dean chuckled tiredly, “baby…”

“Sir, maybe we need to speed it up more…” Cas said weakly, his fingers brushing on Dean’s jaw calmly.

“You think I ain’t going with 270 miles per hour already, boy?” Bobby hissed, “We’ll be lucky if we don’t get a fucking ticket too!”

That is the last thing Dean heard before darkness swept over him.

“Cas!” Dean shouted, his eyes suddenly wide open. He relaxed immediately when he saw blue eyes staring him with concern.

“Hey, I’m here…” he said, smiling sheepishly.

Dean looked around, he was in his room at the bunker, body sweaty, his wounds almost healed up in the bandage around his rib.

_Cas was here. Cas is sitting next to him, he didn’t leave._

“How are you feeling?”

Dean smiled from Cas’ aura, his blue-eyed angel was feeling intense emotion, he felt love radiate from him, the Alpha couldn’t hide his wide grin.

“Now, that I see you, so much better…”

Cas blushed in an adorable red shade. _He was so gorgeous_.

Dean feeling so much better, jumped from the bed, tossing his cover sheet away, he finally felt his energy and strength stronger as it was before, his head no more dizzy and no more bone-melting impression.

“Man, I’m starving…” Dean scratched his stomach.

Cas coughed awkwardly blushing even more, “Um, maybe you should wear something…” his tone was playful.

Dean looked down at his uncovered dick. Ah, yeah, _he’s still naked_.

 _Fucking wolf transition_.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it before…” Dean murmured, searching for some boxers, Cas just snorted embarrassed.

When he wore them, he grabbed his jeans, which were hanging on top of his desk’s chair.

Cas avoided looking at him, blue eyes focusing on his bed like it was the most interesting thing ever.

Seconds later Dean sat on the bed, fully dressed, his eyes met once again those blue orbs he so much missed. Cas had dark shadows under his eyes and looked thinner than the Alpha remembered.

“Are you eating?” he blurted concernedly, eyes searching for Cas’ soul, the smaller man didn’t know how to cook for shit. When they were dating Dean spoiled him with burgers and mac and cheese all the time, he was after all a double bacon cheeseburger expert.

Cas avoided him. “So, this is your house?”

“Well, it’s something like a secret bunker. No one knows about it, except my pack and now, you…”

“That’s why we always stayed in motels and you avoided bringing me to your place…” Cas realized, mostly talking to himself.

Dean sighed, “Listen Cas, about all that—”

“You’re a werewolf.”

Dean closed his mouth; _he isn’t wrong though_.

“Uh, yeah…I’m a shifter too.”

Cas looked confused, tilting his head to the side, his lips pouty. Dean felt the urge to grab his face and give him a thousand kisses all over it.

“I can turn myself into a wolf,” Dean answered Cas’ silent question.

Cas nodded, still having a confusing frown. After a few seconds of silence, Dean took it as a clue to continue. Cas looked curious and confused as hell after all.

“I was always a wolf, Winchesters have it in their blood for generations. In the sixteenth year of our life we start formation, meaning we’re ready for our first transformation to a quadrupedal animal.”

Dean continued.

“A wolf without a pack is an omega, meaning they don’t belong anywhere until they find a pack to follow… Then there are betas who are the usual wolfs who belong in the pack and follow every rule of it…Every pack needs a leader though, someone who will look after them and protect them, that’s the Alpha Cas.”

Dean’s voice was steady. Cas listened to him with full focus, his lips partly open and eyes big and curious.

“You’re the Alpha, Dean…” Cas blurts, “You were the biggest and the strongest…” he tells the last part mostly to himself.

Dean sighs, “It wasn’t supposed to be me…”

Cas’ eyes wide opened, surprise flashed all over his face.

“What?”

Dean avoided Cas’ blue eyes, he was staring on his lap, playing with a thread sticking out of the fabric of his sweatpants. This part was always hard. He didn’t want to remember it.

After a long moment of silence, Cas probably noticed his hard gaze. Putting his soft hand on top of Dean’s, the blue-eyed man moved closer lacing their fingers together.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to…” he whispered.

And Dean was so in love with him, it hurt.

“Why aren’t you mad? Why aren’t you gone?” Dean blurted, he knew he told Cas to come with him, but why he still acted so caring towards Dean? After all Dean put him through?

“That’s why you left that night?” Cas asked silently, ignoring his other questions.

Dean closed once again his eyes; the memory of that night still fresh and haunting.

_It was the worst night of his life._

“We had an Alpha, Asmodeus. We were a big pack, but the problem was that asshole was biting innocent people, he wanted to make the whole town into wolfs, he thought he’s a king. My mom…” Dean’s throat suddenly tightened.

Cas squeezed his hand securely.

“Mom went against him, she was tired following a hierarchy bastard…He killed her, the day I left your apartment…he killed her, ripped her throat apart—”

“Dean…”

“I killed him, cut out his fucking head off…” Dean growled, he felt his eyes go red.

Cas winced, Dean felt his aura a bit scared, so he tried to calm down, relaxing his energy.

_“Sorry…”_

After taking a breath, he felt Cas’ hand caressing his cheek softly, he didn’t even realize it, but he could see his eyes still shining red from the reflection of Cas’ ocean blue eyes.

“I was their Alpha after that, when you kill another Alpha you get his place automatically, some wolfs were so loyal to Asmodeus they took their own path becoming omegas, mutant omegas…that sicko did experiments to some of them so their blood could be poisoned.

“The pack I have here is like family to me, every single one of them trusts me and will die for me…But out there, those sons of bitches are still lurking, _God_ , I can’t believe how close they were to you…” Dean choked, bringing Cas’ knuckles to his lips.

“I thought if I left you, you would be safe…”

“Dean…”

“Now they know about you…and what you mean to _me_.”

Cas froze, his lips curling into a gorgeous small smile, he moved closer to Dean placing his other hand on the Alpha’s thigh.

“You still love me?” Cas’ voice was deep and small.

Dean returned the small smile.

“I never stopped…”

Dean didn’t even realize Cas was leaning closer, the blue-eyed man’s hand was bringing his face closer to his. The Alpha did not think twice, he hungrily smashed their lips together in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part, hope you liked it! Part 3 coming next week.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> xx Al


	3. Heated kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have some steamy moments as they missed each other so much until a phone call comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter, sorry for not updating, I hope you enjoy this sexy and fluffy chapter though!

Castiel moaned when he felt the Alpha’s tongue traveling his whole mouth, he almost forgot how talented Dean was.

“ _Fuck,_ Cas I missed you so much…” Dean said between wet kisses.

Castiel almost blurted ‘fuck me’ when Dean fell on top of him, arms wrapping around his waist and legs spreading wide so the green-eyed man could fit between them. He almost growled when Dean started grinding their hard erections together in a slow rhythm.

Castiel missed those touches, he missed Dean. No one was able to make him pant like a horn dog with their sexual abilities, basically Dean was a sex god.

_And warm and caring and loving and protective._

When he left, Castiel felt a big part of his heart empty. He already had loneliness issues but the night they separated, was the last drop, his depression came back.

The last three months were hell, emotionally, and physically.

But now, Dean is here. _He left to protect Castiel_.

Dean was a _werewolf…_

And the funny thing is, Castiel does not afraid or finds it weird at all. He is a simple Christian, _a homosexual one_ but who cares? God never said anything about them.

A part of him always believed in something bigger. Dean will never hurt him, the blue-eyed man trusted him, he never stopped loving Castiel. Things might be crazy right now; he might be in danger, but at the moment he needs to feel the man he so much loved, needs to touch him, show him what he means to him.

Castiel knows the time they missed will never come back, but they have now. _Even if now is uncertain._

“I love you, Dean…” Castiel whispered truthfully, tracing softly the Alpha’s broad shoulder blades.

Dean freezes and pulls a bit from his lips.

“What?” he whispers like he does not believe it.

Castiel grins softly, he doesn’t know why Dean is surprised. The night he left, Castiel slipped those three words as he begged Dean to stay.

The green-eyed werewolf smiled so wide, Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed Dean’s face to his lips. They both groaned with pleasure, their hands all over each other.

Dean pulled off and Castiel almost whined from the loss of the warm mouth, after giving a last peck on his lips, the Alpha started to unbutton Cas’ blue dress shirt.

Their breathing was heavy, especially Dean’s when he opened the shirt, revealing the toned chest the accountant had. Castiel groaned when he felt fingers tracing his stomach.

Seconds later Dean was all over him kissing and softly biting his skin. Small wet kisses from those sinful plump lips. It felt like fire, but the good kind that did not burn you, but embraced you with passion and lust.

_“Dean—”_

Castiel pleaded, voice frantic as Dean licked a stipe at his collarbone. A moment later he was sucking the skin and his dick was so hard, it hurt.

_He needed Dean so badly…_

“Please, _Alpha_ …” Castiel moaned biting his lip.

Dean stilled on top of him, and Castiel thought he kind of ruined the mood. But then the bigger man’s eyes were his werewolf red, looking at him with so much possession and arousal.

Castiel was stunned, those dark shiny red rings were breathtaking—but Dean’s natural green was so much prettier.

“Please…Do you want to be _mine_ …again?” Dean asks, burying his face against Castiel's neck. His voice is small but deep and closes his eyes once again.

Dean reaches up to graze his finger over Castiel's nipple, the bud hardens under his touch.

“ _God,_ yes… _please Alpha_.”

The green-eyed man didn’t need to hear it twice, he lowered his other hand unzipping Castiel’s pants, Castiel was so hard he noticed Dean grin looking at his crotch.

“I got you baby…”

Dean released his cock from the underwear and gave it a slow stroke, making Castiel let out a heavy breath.

He was touched, how starved he was from human touch, _Dean’s touch…_

The green-eyed man kept stroking him as he was pressing his warm plumb lips in every corner of Castiel’s face. Left eye, right eye, nose, cheek, chin, jawline, anywhere but his lips.

Castiel swore he, himself growled, grabbing Dean’s face and guiding his lips to Dean’s. Pressing their mouths together in a hungry passionate kiss.

He missed the taste of Dean so much, he sucked eagerly the bottom lip, making the Alpha speed his strokes on Castiel’s cock.

“ _Fuck,_ Dean… _please_ I need you…” he mumbled between kisses, tightening his grip around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer—if that was even possible—and moaning breathlessly as the thick fingers left his cock and went lower and lower.

“I got you Cas…”

Dean took his t-shirt off with a quick smooth move, revealing his toned strong body.

 _God,_ those biceps. Castiel finally has time to appreciate Dean’s naked body, now that they’re not in freaking danger, or the Alpha’s about to pass out.

Castiel placed his hand on top of Dean’s flaming pentagram tattoo, tracing the smooth, hot skin softly as he took the handsome supernatural human being on top of him.

“Take your fucking pants off…” Castiel commanded, pulling the Alpha once again into his chest to kiss him.

“Damn, bossy.” Dean chuckled between their kisses as he worked his jeans button, unzipping the zipper.

Castiel almost growled like Dean when he grabbed Dean’s dick, which was thick and heavy. He started to jerk him off, lips still on each other, breathing heavily.

“Fuck me, please…I need you so much…” Castiel pleaded.

He needed the Alpha so much, he missed Dean and _shit_ , his cock, and generally everything that has to do with him. Castiel hasn’t had sex or a date ever since Dean left. He didn’t think someone could ever be worthy as the Alpha was. 

Castiel knows he’s dirty and sweaty and maybe a little blood-stained but Dean seemed to not care as his thick fingers started working him open.

I’m going to make you feel so good, fuck you _so hard_ for all that time we were apart…” Dean said huskily biting his bottom lip hard.

Castiel’s eyes rolled from the pleasure.

“But what about that time you almost spilled your beer on Lisa’s dress?” Dean laughed, Castiel felt the strong chest vibrating below his cheek.

“She was clearly flirting with you, I got irritated,” Castiel admitted nuzzling more into Dean’s chest, the memory of that woman being thirsty for Dean still made him feel jealousy.

“I only have eyes for you angel…” the Alpha said quietly, kissing his temple as he tightened his grip around the accountant.

Castiel felt satisfied hearing that from Dean.

After they make up sex, hard sweaty and so, so loving, the two men stayed curled into each other, Castiel traveling his fingers on Dean’s warm skin, feeling the Alphas toned muscles.

Dean had an arm around protectively like he was afraid Castiel will leave if he let go. They talked about everything and nothing, the accountant updating about his shitty job and the Alpha telling stories about his latest hunts with Sam.

“Everyone’s probably wondering where you are…” Castiel whispered as he realized both of them were all night in Dean’s bedroom. The blue-eyed man didn’t even have the chance to meet the other members of his Alpha’s pack except Bobby, well and Sam but he doesn’t count. He didn’t even have the chance to check the bunker they were in, they hurried immediately into Dean’s room. Bobby giving him some painkillers and an antidote injection. It is big and underground, that’s for sure.

Dean looked at him with big green eyes, and he was so gorgeous with his faded freckles and those pink plumb lips.

“Are you hungry?”

Castiel smiled at him adoringly, the timing was a mess but at least they were together, and he also was really, really hungry.

“Starving!” he said, and Dean chuckled kissing his mouth.

Before Castiel could go on top of Dean and start having a new make-out session, his phone started ringing.

The loud ring, making him come to reality. Dean groaned silently, giving him one last peck before leaving him to get up.

Castiel almost whines as the warm heat of Dean leaves his naked body, he walks towards the cellphone which is placed on the Alpha’s desk.

The blue-eyed man stills when he sees the anonymous caller ID. No one has ever called him anonymously, his heart starting beat a bit faster.

Dean was immediately behind him, Castiel almost forgot the green-eyed man could feel his emotion auras.

“Hello?” Castiel pressed the accept call, placing the speaker to his ear.

He turned around and met the Alpha’s green orbs looking at him concernedly, his big palm placing on his bicep.

“Cas! Castiel, help!” the accountant froze as he recognized his younger brothers’ voice.

_“Gabriel?”_

“Tell Winchester to be in the closest crossroad in one hour or the blonde boy is dead.”

Castiel’s face pales and his heart drops as he hears the stranger's voice.

_Gabriel._

“No, no, _leave him alone!_ ” Castiel shouts panicky and Dean grabs the phone from his tight grip. His eyes red and sparkly, as he places the phone on his ear.

“Listen here, you _son of a bitch_. Leave the boy alone or I swear to God, I kill every single one of you.” The growl made Castiel wince, his heart almost ripped out of his chest.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, as he imagined his younger brother being hostage by those mutant poisonous shifters.

“If this is a trap, I’m going to fucking kill—”

Dean growled, placing the phone down, and Castiel guessed the anonymous caller dropped the line.

The Alpha looked at Castiel, he was furious, the supernatural eyes shining an angry red shade.

“Cas, I thought you said Gabriel was at Stanford.” Dean hissed, and Castiel thought he’ll pass out.

“He—he was supposed to be there, I don’t know how they f-found him?” the blue-eyed man stuttered, tears streaming down his face.

Dean relaxed his features and grabbed Castiel.

He pulled him into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around the shaking accountant. Castiel sobbed collapsing to Dean.

“I’m going to get Gabriel, I promise… He’ll be safe, you’ll be safe, once and for all.” He said caressing the back of Castiel’s head, his voice hard and promising.

 _“Dean…”_ Castiel choked, burring his snout into the Alpha’s neck crook.

“I’m going to get him, _whatever it takes._


	4. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tough decisions, the pack decides Dean should go alone to get Gabriel, with one condition...If things get messy, they'll have to call an enemy to help them.
> 
> **Disclaimer** Sam is 7 years younger than Dean in this AU not 4.   
> Cas: 32  
> Dean: 33  
> Sam:26  
> Gabriel: 22

Castiel and Dean dressed up quickly, the accountant was still shaking, and his face was pale, his eyes blurry. Dean gave him his own clothes, some jeans and a black tee with a blued plaid, they were a bit big but comfy.

 _It smelled like Dean_. Castiel would appreciate it so much more if his mind wasn’t running through how much danger Gabriel was.

“I know its not the time, but you look beautiful…” The Alpha said when they got out of his room, his hand immediately grabbing Castiel’s, lacing their fingers as Dean guided him to the main hall.

Castiel blushed but it did not reach his whole face, he still was nervous and so scared about his brother.

 _And Dean_. That stubborn green-eyed wolf was willing to sacrifice himself.

Castiel was not ready to lose anyone _, he couldn’t…_

 _Thank, God_ , Anna is alright, she’s safe, a thousand miles away in New York, Castiel texted her earlier making sure she’s alright, obviously not mentioning anything about the earlier events.

Suddenly, he felt a wave of panic encircling his whole body, he was about to meet new people, Dean’s pack, _wolfs._ What if they do not like Castiel? Bobby wasn’t thrilled having him here.

Castiel’s social anxiety went in full red.

“ _Hey_ , its alright babe…” Dean assured him, kissing his knuckles.

Castiel took a deep breath, his heart was about to rip off his chest, the earlier situation with his brother in danger didn’t help at all.

“ _Dean_ , what if he’s already—” he choked.

“ _Hey, hey_ , don’t you dare think like that…” Dean stopped them in the middle of the hallway. The Alpha grabbed his face by each side pulling him into his broad chest.

“I’m gonna get him, I promise…”

“But you—”

“No buts, Gabriel will be alright…” Dean kissed him.

“ _Mmm…”_ Castiel mumbled feeling the Alphas hot mouth.

A loud whistle made Castiel pull a bit from Dean, not daring to look to the direction of the sound. His eyes met Dean’s as the Alpha rolled his eyes.

“Decided to finally come downstairs brotha?” a low deep accented voice called cockily.

Castiel glanced at the familiar big man in front of them, _Benny._

The blue-eyed man with the thick stubble smiled at him.

“Benny!” he said smiling recognizing Dean’s best friend.

“Come here, little guy!” The bigger man chuckled.

Castiel laughed feeling his panicky mode disappearing a bit. He hugged Benny as the other man patted his back softly. Wait, if he’s here that means—.

“You’re a wolf?” Castiel asks as he pulls away, shocked expression curling into his surprised face.

A wide grin from the man answers him positively. _Wow,_ if Benny’s a wolf, like Dean, and Sam… That mean’s every other friend Castiel has meet of Dean is—

“Benny, we have a problem…” Dean says seriously, eyes traveling to Castiel.

“What the fuck did you do again?” Benny asks not surprised at all. It makes Castiel think that Dean always does dangerous shit that no one is impressed anymore.

“I’ll explain, let’s go find the others…” Dean laced their fingers once again as they started walking towards a big door, Castiel could hear voices, so he guessed the whole pack was there.

His heartbeat started speeding as he tightened his grip on Dean’s.

“Don’t be afraid, you’ll see more familiar faces that you can think of…” Dean gave him a small smile, assuring him that everything will be alright.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what exactly Dean meant? A few moments later they were already in the big bunker hall. A few members of his Alpha’s pack were there.

Some sitting on the big map desk, searching for something, books spread out everywhere, the blue-eyed man recognized Bobby, oh, and the lady— _Ellen_ , the Road House owner, his eyes widened when he realized she was also a wolf.

And then the cute young girl, with the blonde hair—the waitress—Ellen’s daughter, that always glared at him for no reason, every _damn_ time he and Dean went for diner dates.

 _Wow,_ almost every person Dean introduced him when they were still dating is a freaking werewolf.

That means—

“Cassy!” Castiel heard an excited high-pitched voice behind him.

He turned around to meet Dean’s other best friend, the redhead he adored so much. The dork, the legend, _Charlie Bradbury._

“Charlie!” he said and couldn’t help but smile, even if his insides were twisting, making him nauseous.

She pulled him into a bear hug, almost lifting him from the ground, she was always stronger than him and she was so little.

_Well, now everything makes sense._

“I missed you little guy!” she pulled away, setting him to the ground, her hands still on his shoulders.

“I’m not that little…” he mumbled smiling.

“Man, sorry for not answering to your phone calls, Dean forbid it, ya know? We needed to keep you safe!” Charlie started blurting every apology ever and Castiel’s heart melted.

“It’s fine, red, I missed you too!”

“When this mess stops, you own me a DnD game!”

“Absolutely!” the accountant grinned.

Dean sighed but smiled at the two of them, his face though got serious in a second. He cleared his throat and everyone’s attention was on him. There were still some people Castiel didn’t recognize but he put the thought to the back of his mind, right now they needed to find his brother.

“Guys? Can I have your attention?” Dean leaned to the big map desk behind him. The other pack members gathered around him, Ellen giving him a friendly pat, Jo ignored him though like always.

More members came, including Sam with an Asian kid and a blond one. They both were at least 18-19-year-olds, Castiel never saw either of them before.

“We had a phone call earlier, anonymously…Well, obviously we all know who that could be. The omegas have Castiel’s little brother—don’t know how the hell they found him…”

“Gabriel?” Sam said concerned, face suddenly pale. Castiel smiled a bit, Sam had a weakness for the short blonde brother. Gabriel still has a crush on Sam too. _Oh, those two._

Gabriel will be thrilled to see the tall lad again.

_If he sees him again._

Castiel gulped, his heart falling into his stomach. Charlie, who was next to him probably felt his panicky mood— _well everyone in the room could feel his aura_ —so she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Dean’s eyes were on his in a moment, he looked concerned, Castiel assured him he was fine nodding his head.

“They’ll give him back if I met them…”

Jo suddenly stepped forward.” It’s a trap, you can’t go!” she exclaimed.

Dean turned to her, eyes dark, “I don’t care. They have an innocent person. As an Alpha, is my job to keep innocent people safe.”

“You can’t be serious? We don’t have to do anything with your boyfriend’s brother!” Jo said harshly and Castiel winced painfully. _Yep, she didn’t like him at all._

“Joanna!” Ellen called sternly.

“Listen here, everyone. Cas is my boyfriend! He’s family for me as much you all are, and I’m not leaving family in danger.

Castiel’s heart melted, he gave Dean a small smile. _God, he loved the Alpha so much_ , even though his plan was stupid, its obviously a trap, Gabriel could already be…

 _Fuck_.

 _Stop thinking like that!_ He said to himself.

And so, it went Dean with Sam, Bobby, Ellen, and Benny offering ideas at what they could do, what plan they needed to apply. Charlie took him to the library and started asking him questions about his life, she was distracting him and Castiel appreciated it so much.

A few moments later, the blonde kid entered the library sheepishly. His blue eyes fell on Castiel, and he could swear the shade was identically with his own.

Castiel smiled at him as he saw the young wolf holding a book, _Leo Tolstoi, War and Peace_.

“That’s Jack, Dean found him 3 months ago, his parents are dead, Asmodeus killed them,” Charlie said bitterly, her eyes following his own.

Castiel’s heart broke a bit, he knew how it was to be alone without parents, he felt sympathy for Jack. _Poor kid_.

Dean is such an amazing person to take him in.

Jack, noticed that they were looking at him and waved sheepishly, his cheeks red.

Castiel smiled wider, waving at Jack back, _he was adorable_.

“He loves reading, he’s such a great kid, super kind. He adores Dean and Sam; Dean takes him for fishing almost every Saturday.”

Castiel felt once again his heart melting, a warm feeling all over his body. Dean would be a great dad, he had it in him. He practically raised Sam on his own as his parents worked all the time.

“Dean is incredible…” he admitted.

Charlie smiled knowingly, her dark eyes sparkling as she took Castiel’s hand, “You guys okay?”

Castiel sighed but nodded with assurance. They still had to talk for a lot of things, his brother was still missing, and he didn’t even know if he’ll ever return back to his apartment, Alfie’s probably misses him.

 _Oh, God_ …Alfie, he’s probably starving.

“Everything makes sense now—well, the most of it,” he admitted accepting Charlie’s kind gesture, the accountant from being lonely and miserable, suddenly is around people who care about him, he finally found Dean again, and the Alpha promised to not leave him again.

“I just hope Gabe is alright, I can’t lose him too.” His eyes watered but he didn’t let the tears fall, “I mean, I don’t even know why the hell he’s back in Kansas? He’s supposed to be in California…”

Charlie tightened the grip around his hand comfortably, “I know...”

Then it hits Castiel, his phone! Maybe Gabe left him a message, his little brother always updates him for his visits. The only problem is he wasn’t supposed to be in Kansas at least until the next weekend.

He came unexpectedly.

“Charlie my phone, I need to find my phone, maybe there’s something that can help me understand why my brother is here.” Castiel suddenly got up, adrenaline rushing through all his body.

Charlie, looked at him stunned but she was nodding her head, standing with him, already processing what they would do.

“Okay, okay, let's go find it!” The redhead nerd grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the library, Castiel yelped from her strength but ran with her.

Dean was frustrated, they still hadn’t figure out what to do, time was passing, and he was getting a bit nervous, Cas would be a wreck if something happened with Gabe.

“We can’t come with him, they, for sure will have those sick poisonous freaks surrounding the place!” Bobby exclaimed pointing a finger in Benny’s chest.

“We can’t leave him alone!” Benny growled.

“Guys, stop! We all know there’s one way, I understand some of you don’t agree but we have no time, we need them…” Sam said sighing.

Dean shared a glance with Ellen, she was surprisingly quiet. Alright, yeah, this _isn’t_ working. They can’t figure out anything, Dean needs to go alone, fuck the trap, an innocent life was in danger, _Castiel’s brother was in danger._

“Sam’s right, I’m going alone, and you won’t stop me,” Dean said determined, he felt his eyes radiating with red Alpha energy, showing to the others his dominant position, that no one could stop him. _He is the Alpha._

“Dean…” Sam touched gently his shoulder; his brother’s voice filled with worry. Dean knew what the younger wolf was thinking.

Then Sam nods slowly with understanding in his hazel eyes understanding the Alpha, he gives him an assuring smile that says _I know._

“You’ll do the same if it was _me_.”

“In a _heartbeat_.”

Ellen sighed defeated and Bobby mumbled an angry _‘idjit’._

Benny stared him deeply, mouth in a tight line, his best friend probably was calling him every negative name in the whole universe, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. Benny hated them, but if they could help in this…maybe they’ll put aside their differences.

“I’ll be alright, you know how to find me…” Dean said as he slipped into his forest green leather jacket. He was strong enough, his strength was charged, the Alpha energy was strong enough as it ran all over his veins.

“If things get messy, call the hunters…” Dean’s jaw was tight, this was their last solution, even though the local hunters hated them, they hated the mutant omegas more.

“I swear if they hurt you, I’ll—" Benny growled as his mind probably showed him images of those bastards. Poor guy was right to be angry, their kind killed his loved one.

“They won’t Benny, you know that,” Dean assured him, giving him a knowing wink.

Giving a last glance to his family, Dean smiles. Cas is alright here, they gonna take care of him, his eyes travel to the library but he sees no one, Cas and Charlie were sitting just a few minutes earlier.

Red probably took him upstairs.

Dean felt his heart clench a bit, he wished his angel was here so he could kiss him and guarantee him that he was bringing Gabriel home.

_That was the plan._

It will work, _he needs it to work_.

It was perhaps the best for Cas not to see him leave, the blue-eyed man wouldn’t let Dean go alone, his angel was too stubborn.

Dean gives them a last nod, before turning away to walk towards the back exit.

With a determined step, Dean runs out the bunker, when he feels the cold wind in his face, the Alpha’s energy boosts across his whole body.

In a few seconds, he is in his wolf form, running through the woods.

Castiel was clenching his phone so tight, his knuckles were white. Gabriel did leave a message on his phone, telling him he’ll be in Kansas for the weekend due that his classroom for some reason got on fire (his brother laughed nervously at that).

Castiel wasn’t there when Gabe arrived, the younger Novak had a copy of the apartment’s lock, the mutants probably were looking for himself but found someone else.

It was obvious to take Gabe, he most definitely had something to do with Castiel or Dean. _The perfect bait._

He was so frustrated, how everything went downhill in just 24 hours? He was supposed to be in his apartment doing nothing, and then go to work on Monday—which now that he thinks of doesn’t really matter, he hated the place.

And god, Alfie, poor baby probably wonders what the hell happened, he hopes his kitty is alright.

What if the mutants did something—fuck! His heart is about to rip off his chest, first Gabriel then his cat… the only positive thing in this mess, is that he finally found Dean.

Also, his life has some adventure now, if it wasn’t threatening him or his close ones hell he’ll kinda be happy.

But everything is fucked up, Castiel wants to scream, to cry a fucking river.

Charlie gave him a sympathetic look when they heard the voicemail on speaker, the accountant blamed himself for not checking his phone earlier.

Which reminds him. _Dean._

“Charlie lets go downstairs to see what we’re going to do, I need to see Dean…”

The redheaded wolf looked guilty, her eyes avoiding his.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s wrong?”

Charlie sighed, still looking at him with pity, it was like she knew something. Castiel’s eyes widened.

“He’s already gone, isn’t he?”

The redhead wolf didn’t answer, her eyes fell on the ground, that’s all Castiel needed to know _. That assbutt!_

“You knew?”

“No! I just can feel that he’s left the bunker, his scent isn’t here…”

Castiel groaned, he could not just sit here and do nothing. His mind played every negative possible scenario that could happen. The blue-eyed man’s heart like all night long started once again beating in supernatural beat. Nerves and terror shivered all over his body.

One of the worst feelings though was that Dean didn’t even tell him goodbye— _that went downhill the last time._

What if he never comes back? What if both Dean and Gabe are dead?

Castiel felt sick, his stomach in a hundred knots.

“Jeez, Cas calm down, I can feel your aura, and believe me it makes me depressed…Dean is gonna be alright, he’s the strongest wolf. And your brother is safe, our Alpha is going to get him.”

Charlie got closer to him, pulling him to sit on Dean’s bed next to her. Castiel felt his eyes water, but once again he didn’t leave the tears to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated! <3 (btw sorry for any grammar errors)  
> See you next week with the final part.
> 
> xx AL


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything works out, the happy ending they deserve finally comes and it's here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, finally finished it! Sorry it took almost a month to upload, I was on vacation and the internet connection was shit where I was. Here's the last chapter, the happy ending ma boys deserve. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> xx Al

Dean growled as his eyes fell on the ugly mutant bastards in front of him, as they said, they were on time. The closest crossroad was half an hour-long, he ran exactly at the right speed to be 3 minutes earlier.

Cas’ brother was nowhere in sight, Dean couldn’t even feel his heartbeat or smell his scent. It was only him and 2 of those sons of bitches.

‘Where’s the boy?’ Dean asked silently, communicating with his mind.

He was about to attack, Dean had them, he was larger, stronger, and very dominant, omegas like these bastards were just a growl to scare.

The trap was, their teeth were poisonous, a bite inside his clean Alpha flesh will weaken him so much he’ll pass out in minutes.

And if some hours pass without the antidote Bobby usually makes Dean will be a dead dog.

Dean’s senses are deeper as a wolf, his emotions wide and stronger, it takes a lot of control to not jump and rip those fuckers apart.

‘If you come with us, we’ll guide you to the boy…” one of them said through his mind.

Dean gave an angry growl, _are those dickbags serious?_

‘A deal is a deal after all.”

Dean let out a throaty hiss, defeated, he needed to get Gabe to Cas, he’ll never forgive himself if something happens to the boy, he won’t be able to look at his blue angel’s eyes ever again.

Especially now that Dean realized Castiel Novak, the blue-eyed dorky accountant with the prettiest eyes is his destinated mate, he knew long ago but never dared to tell Cas about it, he’ll probably freak out. He felt it immediately after coming to Cas’ life, the blue-eyed accountant’s scent confirmed it.

He won’t lose him again _; he won’t take it._

‘Lead the way, _bitch._ ’ he hissed, showing his sharp teeth.

He hoped Sam will catch his scent to lead the hunters to the hell hole he’s about to go, there’s probably a twenty more of these bastards there, he won’t make it alive. They obviously want him to trade himself with Gabe.

They want revenge for Asmodeus.

The mutant omegas hiss in approval looking almost like they are smirking with yellow rotten teeth.

After they started to run to the left direction of the crossroad, when they were out of sight Dean bitted himself on the paw sharp until blood drew out.

He let it run on the road, so his pack knew in which direction he went.

 _Alright,_ let’s do this.

Castiel was furious, how Dean could leave without saying anything?

“Cas, buddy calm down!” Sam blocked Castiel’s way as he wanted to go after his idiot of a boyfriend. He’ll probably cause more problems if he went alone, they could find him and rip him apart, Dean will kill him if that happens.

But Castiel couldn’t think straight, his brother was in danger, his Wolf boyfriend went to sacrifice himself without even thinking about anyone else and yeah, he’ll probably spill his guts out from the anxiety.

“We have a plan…” Sam assured, he looked at Castiel with those puppy eyes Dean told him about.

“Don’t you dare look at me like that…” he accused, and Sam looked like a confused puppy.

“Cas, calm down, Benny, me and Bobby will go after him soon, we have a plan. A shitty one, but it’s our only hope…”

Castiel stilled.

“What plan?”

And just like that, Sam explained what they are about to do, how they’ll trust the hunters to help them, and how both Dean and Gabe will make it.

“I want to come too!” Castiel blurted immediately, he needed to help some way, he knew it was hilarious for him to play a hero, 3 days earlier he ate ice cream with Alfie watching Gilmore Girls.

The thing he knows is that silver is bad for them, it weakens them.

Sam looked at him like he grew 3 heads, running a hand through his hair, his jaw clenched.

“Cas, first of all, it’s dangerous as hell, and Dean said he’ll kill me if I let you get out of this bunker.”

Castiel scoffed, of course Dean would say that, he knows he’s not the best fighter or a supernatural being, but he can’t just sit here.

The people he most loves are in danger; It’s the worst feeling ever.

God, how Castiel’s life went from 0 to 100 in 2 days. At least this is better than working with Michael—okay, maybe he’s exaggerating, but the point is, this anticipation is fucking killing him.

“Sam, please come into my posit—”

“Don’t you dare say that, I feel exactly like you!”

“Yeah, but you can go!” Castiel raised his voice, his eyes swelled with tears, even then they didn’t roll down his eyes.

Sam frowned sighing, he nodded understandingly, the younger wolf made a motion to follow him, Castiel immediately did, following Sam like a lost puppy.

They went downstairs, into a dark booth, Castiel guessed this is the so-called ground basement, but it was no basement or a garage, it was like a secret exit hallway with doors hell knows who lead.

Sam stopped at a chain locked the door, it was small, almost like a closet room or a storage room.

The hazel-eyed wolf took out some keys in his pocket, Castiel watched curiously as Sam unlocked the door in quick easy moves. The chain fell with a heavy thud.

“Where are we, Sam?” Castiel asked as he couldn’t see quite well in the dark room across him.

“These are hunter weapons, very extreme and very deadly to our kind. Everything is made from silver…” the tall lad explained as he flicked the light on.

Castiel gasped when he saw an iron bar full of guns knives, and blades. They were hunting rifles and bullets of every kind.

“You gonna need something to attack.” Sam gave him a small smile.

Castiel let out a long breath, _oh God_ , he’s about to kill some bad motherfuckers.

Dean’s wolf felt threatened and extremely angry when he saw at least 15 mutants in front of him. The only thing that was relieving him was that he finally could sense Gabe’s heart.

Well, he thought, the trap couldn’t be more obvious, those stupid bitches are so dumb, the animal in their once wolf is now poisoned so they don’t have any human senses to control or even the to clear their mind.

To say Dean isn’t surprised will be an understatement, but it was the only way they wouldn’t hurt the Novak kid.

He hopes Sam and those hunters come fast, they may be dumb, but they’ll know if Dean procrastinates them.

Dean glanced at the dirty-almost destroyed Toyota where he could see Gabe tighten up and gagged. His gold eyes wide and heart beating like crazy, poor kid, probably didn’t know where it all came all of sudden.

His wolf growled internally, the energy of the moon radiating everything inside him.

_Come on Sam._

“Wow,” Castiel said as they parked on the crossroad, the hunters were waiting for them, they were at least 20 of them, all holding some sharp blade—probably silver or a gun with obviously silver bullets.

“Can we trust them?” Benny asked suspiciously glancing at Sam in the front seat, Sam looked at him, his jaw was tight. Bobby’s eyes were shining next to him in rage, the clear gold of the beta energy show.

“No,” Sam’s eyes flashed with gold light but only for a second before coming back to their natural hazel green, “but is our only hope to get Dean and Gabe out of this mess…”

Benny growled, and Castiel was feeling their rage, they were about to collaborate with enemies, _that desperate they were._

The accountant gripped the gun he had tighter, his heart beating in a supernatural beat _. Fuck,_ he was about to become one of the hunters, even if just for a while.

The things he’ll do for Dean and his little brother…

“Cas, you sure you want to come with us?” Benny asked turning on his seat so he could see the blue-eyed man. His expression was filled with rage, Benny seemed to hate the plan, but he stayed calm for Dean’s sake.

“Yes,” Castiel said in a heartbeat, this all may new and quick, but it’s his fight too, He just found Dean, _he won’t lose him again._

Sam let out a sigh and Bobby patted him in the shoulder, giving him a small nod.

“Don’t miss boy.”

When they all got out, Sam, Bobby, and Benny walked fast, and he was left behind like a lost puppy. He couldn’t let the other hunters see that he didn’t belong. Castiel followed in determining step so he could be right next to Benny. The hunters turned to them; eyes suspicious as well as his friends were. A woman with a pixie cut, wearing a plaid shirt and a green jacket stepped confidently in front of Sam and Bobby, she was probably the leader or the head of their hunter group.

Benny stayed a bit behind with him.

“So, here’s the deal puppies, one move towards our own, you’ll be dead in a second.” She said calmly but threateningly, casually swinging her silver blade.

Benny growled stepping forward but Castiel stopped him, putting his hands on the Wolf’s chest, he understood Benny, he really did, but if they start bad, their battle may develop wrong in so many ways. Bobby turned giving a knowing glare at Benny.

“Calm down,” he mouthed.

“Nice to see you too, Jody,” Bobby said easily.

Jody gave him a smirk, but it wasn’t dark, just playful, then after some silence, Sam cleared his throat.

“This way…” Sam nodded in the left direction of the crossroad, where drops of blood were staining the rocky ground. Castiel froze as cold sweat ran through his spine.

“Don’t worry, it was planned. This way we know what direction Dean took…” Benny looked at him saying soothingly.

Castiel feels himself relax a bit, his palm super sweaty from holding the gun, full of silver bullets. Oh God, they are near the end.

He just prays the end will be happy.

‘Let the boy go, you have me…” Dean spoke through his mind, he was getting impatient, as well these bastards, they already circled Dean, looking at him like a piece of pie.

The thing was, Dean’s Alpha already felt the heartbeat of the hunters getting nearer, if he didn’t hold the mutants for just a few more minutes, he and Gabe probably will be dinner.

‘Don’t worry, the boy will be fine…’ a voice came through his mind and Dean is not that dumb to believe that son of a bitch, the piece of shit obviously was lying.

 _Fuck,_ he couldn’t hold them anymore, they’re at least 15 poisonous ugly mutts.

Gabe looked at him scared as hell, eyes so wide, his aura going crazy with emotions.

Before one of those mutts got close enough to him growl-smirking with ugly yellow rotten teeth, one of the others turned fast enough his ugly snout moved to scent, ears perking up.

It growled angrily as from the road started appearing at least 5 big jeeps. Dean felt them about 5 minutes but tried to keep his wolf form calm, so they won’t suspect anything.

Dean was already ready to run to Gabe and grab him the hell away, especially when he heard the first bullet and the quick steps of the humans running towards the middle of nowhere.

The Alpha stopped abruptly when a very familiar scent circled his nose, the aura of his mate catching him off guard. The wolf turned his snout to the side, red shining eyes falling on no one, but his mate.

 _Cas_.

His blue-eyed angel was running, he was pointing a gun, shooting like a real fucking hunter every bastard he had on one feet distance.

Benny was next to him, the grey wolf protectively having Cas’ back as he carefully ripped those bastards without drawing a drop of poisonous blood.

Dean should be furious, Sam let Cas come to this madness, but he knows Cas choose this, Dean doesn’t know what to do, his vision is blurry as some mutants circle him, most of them were already dead.

‘Dean go get Gabriel’ Sam yelled inside his head, Dean shook his snout, giving a last glance to Cas who now had his eyes on him.

Castiel looked at Dean with wide eyes, he could feel Benny right behind him as he shot every dark-haired mutt that came close to him, it was easier than he expected, the adrenaline hitting full red.

The green-eyed wolf he so much loved was now running towards the half-destroyed Toyota his little brother was.

Oh, thank God, he was fine. _Try to explain to him all these shit…_

Castiel checked if the field was clear before lowering his gun, his full attention on Dean ripping Gabe’s ropes carefully but fully intensely. Benny growled behind him, the grey wolf bumping him hard, Castiel shook his head and heard a sharp high-pitched cry.

“Shit! Sorry…”

Benny huffed and Castiel saw the poisonous mutt grinning as it laid down on the grown. Benny got him. Castiel frowned and guilt flashed in him. He once again set the gun and shot the almost dead mutt, it would not do anything cause it was already dead, but he thought he at least owned this to Benny.

Castiel once again turned his attention to the car, everything was havoc of animal cries and curses, most hunters were alright, and the mutants were lying on the cold ground dead, Sam was already in his human form, only wearing a pair of jeans as he carried Gabriel who was clinging on the taller man, eyes wide as he saw the scene in front of him.

A wave of relief flooded on his spine, there goes that… _Where’s Dean though?_

Castiel was about to panic but then he felt a snout lifting his hand from behind.

The accountant met the big green-eyed wolf, and relaxed immediately, heart fluttering and a weight leaving his shoulders.

“ _Dean…_ ” he fell on his knees wrapping his arms around the large animal that was his boyfriend, Dean growled happily, nuzzling Castiel’s neck. The blue-eyed man smiled burring his face in the soft gold fur.

 _He could get used to this_.

“I was so angry at you…I can’t believe you left without saying anything…” Castiel murmured against his wolf’s warm neck, running his fingers through his soft fur.

Dean snorted, licking a wet stripe on his cheek, Castiel laughed.

“Let’s just go home…”

_Home._

After Dean, Bobby and Benny ran through the woods, cause obviously if they’ll turn in their human form, they’ll be naked, Sam was the only clever one to undress before turning for the battle.

Two hunters were dead though, Jody the leader, smiled at him after he threw his gun in the trunk, and said he was born to do this, Castiel felt a bit awkward but smiled, his wolfs were the best, and he knew they’ll never hurt anyone, Dean will make sure anyway.

But if there are beasts like the poisonous mutants somewhere in the world, Castiel is ready to train and hunt them.

His life finally has a meaning, _its not boring._

After some hunters put the mutt bodies in a bunch, the set it on fire, Castiel felt a satisfaction, those creatures are down, they will never hurt anyone now.

After Jody assured him they will take care of all this, he nodded and said goodbye. In the car, Sam was on the backseat with his brother wrapped around each other. Ha, he knew it something happened back then, little shit played dumb when Castiel asked him about Sam.

His brother was shivering, he understood why he was clinging to Sam, wolfs were so warm, Sam blushed when he met Castiel’s eyes.

The accountant winked at him, making the younger wolf blush harder.

“Gabe, are you alright?” He knew it was a dumb question, but he couldn’t help it, he was concerned.

Gabriel turned, his eyes still wide, but his expression was calmer.

“It actually was kinda… _awesome_.” He said grinning stunned. Sam snorted trying to hide a smile. Castiel blinked for a few seconds, eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

“I can’t believe you held a gun, you’re like a virgin in danger…guess you already lost it today.” His brother didn’t look shocked at all and Castiel couldn’t believe how quickly he accepted everything. The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes, before closing the car door.

 _Yep_ , Gabriel was still Gabriel.

When they finally made it to the bunker, strong arms wrapped immediately around him, Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck holding him tight.

“You idiot, throwing yourself to the wolfs,” Dean growled, starting to check him if he was injured, Castiel smiled kissing his Alpha’s cheek lovingly, melting into his embrace.

“Look who’s talking…”

Dean huffed, blushing when Benny whistled playfully, laughing with Bobby and Ellen.

“Gawd, Cas, are you a badass hunter now?” Charlie appeared, wrapping her arms behind him, lifting him up happily. He laughed as Dean rolled his eyes at them, he could see his wolf was worried, but they had time, Castiel would persuade him, after all, he shot a big number of bastards today.

“Hey, where’s Gabriel and my brother?” Dean asked him.

Castiel gave him a knowing look, almost playful, Dean raised his eyebrows confused and then it hit him, the Alpha rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t save him for this shit…” he said wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist, he and Charlie laughed.

Dean checked around before pulling Castiel to the hallway, the place was in a good mood, everybody celebrating, beers in hand, Dean’s pack knew it wasn’t over but for now, everything was alright.

“He took everything so calmly; I can’t believe how cool he is with all this.”

“You did too…” Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded, some people could have a heart attack for all this, the wolfs the mutts, the supernatural that runs through the world. Maybe for his situation, it is that he already knew Dean, and that somewhere inside of him, he always knew there is a possibility for everything.

He hadn’t lost his faith, Castiel still believed it was faith that brought him Dean back, that made him be an important person in this world, Castiel finally didn’t find himself boring or his life. He didn’t feel lonely anymore, everything he needed was right here.

His eyes met with Dean’s and the Alpha pulled him close.

“There’s a lot to talk about, but one thing is for sure, I’m not letting you go ever again, you’re mine…mate.” Dean grinned leaning to brush his lips to Castiel’s lips.

The blue-eyed man looked stunned, _mate?_

_When a wolf finds a mate, it’s for life._

Castiel felt his heart flush, tears threatening to fall, he’s Dean’s mate…

_Dean chose him. Dean loves him. Dean will be forever with him._

“Really?” Castiel could not believe it.

Dean’s expression softened, “I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you…You’re my everything Cas…I can’t live without you.”

Castiel didn’t say anything, he just crushed his lips against Dean’s wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him incredibly close.

Dean licked into his mouth, sucking his bottom lip, groaning softly, God, how he loved those gorgeous pink lips his wolf had. Castiel is a lucky guy.

“I love you Alpha…” he whispers against their hot like fire kisses. Dean growls happily bringing his hand to cup the blue-eyed man’s cheek sweetly.

“I love you, _angel…_ ”

Edit by me, follow me on tumblr @blackwingsofcas 

<https://blackwingsofcas.tumblr.com/post/624280474648477696/feral-sins-chapter-1-alfair-supernatural>


End file.
